Two Steps Behind
by introverted.xtrovert
Summary: She came from the future with a big surprise. Too much, too fast. She knew she was catching feelings but she never would've guessed it got that far. But the longer Lucy thinks about it and visits with HER she begins to like the idea. But why was she sent to 2017? *not edited*
1. Chapter 1

"What's your name sweetheart?"

Lucy knelt down to eye level with little girl of about 6. She had black hair, similar to hers, and big green eyes. Her long bangs covered one eye as she seemed to hid behind it.

Lucy carefully brushed them behind her ears. The girl leaned into Lucy's touch.

"Mommy, where's P-Preston?"

Lucy froze. _Mommy?_ Lucy looked over her shoulder at Agent Christopher. She watched the conversation curiously. "Who's your mommy? I'm Lucy Preston."

The girl smiled as if Lucy was playing a game. "You're mommy, silly. My mama's name is Lucy. And Preston... I think. But it wasn't when we were with daddy."

She looked off into the distance as if trying to solve a mystery.

"I-" Lucy didn't know what to say. She turned to the Homeland agent. "She came from the future?"

"We are pretty sure. She was "delivered" by the Mothership. It was almost run down. It was sent back but she stayed... Looking for you."

"Daddy said to show you this..." The girl piped up.

She reached around her neck as Lucy watched her carefully. The girl struggled and Lucy reached out to help but she had it.

It was a locket, similar to Lucy's. The child handed it to her. "Here. Oh, and this."

A folded piece of paper was removed from her pocket. She handed that to her as well.

Lucy never took her eyes of the girl as she took the locket and the note. She looked familiar to Lucy but couldn't put her finger on it.

Suppose she really was her daughter, Lucy could be seeing herself. But... That's not it.

Lucy opened the locket. Lucy gasped.

The girl smiled. "Do you remember when we took that picture?"

Lucy looked to her again. Joy was evident on her face but Lucy found tears in her own eyes.

"What's-Remind me... Baby... What's your name?"

"Amy," Amy flashed all her teeth. "Amy Iris Flynn."

Agent Christopher looked to Lucy on a gasp. "She's-"

Lucy stood and backed up slowly. She looked back to the picture in the locket. And back at the girl.

Amy became worried. "What's the matter? I did what daddy said... I gave you the locket..."

"You-you did good." She shut the locket with more force than intended and it slipped through her fingers. She hurriedly picked it up and turned to leave. "I'll be... I'll be right back... Amy."

"Lucy," Denise tried calling out put she didn't stop.

She ran and ran until she wasn't in the building labelled Mason Industries. The sun blinded her as her hand flew up to shield her eyes. She took slow deeps breaths as she repeated her... Daughter's name. "Amy... Iris... Flynn..." She fell to her knees. "Oh God."

She sat there for a moment when she remembered the note. She opened and took a deep breath.

" _Lucy,_

 _I know it's confusing and I'm sorry to have sprung it on you like this. She was the only one who could go back. She should know the answers to the right questions. It was so hectic and I did, am doing, my best to protect the both of you._

 _Her name, as you should know by now, Amy Iris Flynn. Born March 5, 2019. She is 6. I sent her from 2025._

 _We thought they were gone. We had did it. But they came back... Somehow, someway. Help me. Trust me. And when you come back from that mission everything should be right again._

 _Garcia Flynn_."

~•~•~•~

 **I am soooooo trash (dumpster more like) for this ship. This is, in fact, another Garcy fic. My fav. I know there are a lot of (or a few) "Lucy's daughter from the future" but I wanted to put my own spin on one so...**

 **Here I am!**

 **And thank you for joining this ship!**

 **Hehehe**

 **-EJ**

 **Future me here. So... I wrote this hours before I watched the finale and... This is going to be some serious AUness going down.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy picked herself up and walked back into the building. She did not look forward to telling her friends that she mothers Flynn's daughter. At least this one.

 _And 'that mission'? Was she just supposed to know what that meant?_ Was a feeling type of thing; she was going to feel that mission?

The headache that formed within the past 20 minutes pounded in her skull. She needs to figure out what to do with Amy and... _Well, let's just start with that._

"Lucy-"

Lucy didn't even make it to the bathroom before she heard Wyatt's familiar voice behind her.

She stopped, her back still to him. After a moment, she finally turned around.

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?" Wyatt stepped towards her.

 _Great. Mess confirmed._ She wanted to scoff. "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I..."

"Why are you here? Did Flynn jump?"

"Yeah. 1954, DC. That Rittenhouse summit, if I had to bet," Wyatt explained. "Wait... If you didn't know Flynn jumped... Why are you here?"

There it is. That question she wanted to avoid for just a little while longer. She was still trying to grip the knowledge herself.

Lucy sighed and pulled the locket from her pocket, handing it to Wyatt.

Wyatt looked in Lucy's chocolate eyes as he took the locket. Only then, did he break her gaze. When Wyatt opened it, his brow furrowed in confusion (or thought. Lucy couldn't tell which) and then eyes widened in surprise. "That's-"

"Yep." She said quietly popping the 'p'.

"Who's the girl?"

"Amy Iris Flynn," admitted she. Her hand slid up and down her arm as she stared at the ground. "She came from 2025."

"2025? How?"

Lucy chuckled, just barely. "A time machine. It was the Mothership. It must have been autopilot-ed back or something because it left and she was left behind."

"So she's... You're... You... Flynn?" Wyatt rubbed his head, thoroughly confused.

"I don't know Wyatt!" She raised her voice more than she intended. "I'm sorry. I just... I'm still trying to process it myself."

Wyatt nodded in understanding and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Oh! We've got a mission, then."

They both headed straight to the conference room and waited for instructions. Agent Christopher came into the room with a cheery but sleepy girl in toe.

She ran straight to Lucy and silently demanded to be picked up. "Oh. You're almost too big to hold." Lucy whispered. The girl giggled and it brought a smile to Lucy's face.

"Uh, who's she?" Rufus asked as he watched the whole reunion.

"Amy." Lucy said.

"Where's Aunty Jessica?" whispered the girl in Lucy's ear.

Lucy hoped to God Wyatt didn't hear that. "She's not here babe."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later," Lucy whispered as Agent Christopher began to speak.

"1954, Washington DC. Any ideas?"

"Rittenhouse Summit." They all said in quiet unison; not wanting anyone outside to here.

Lucy felt Amy's grip tighten considerably. "Hey! You're choking me."

Amy was actually some sort of reaction. She began shaking and Lucy felt her shirt become damp.

Lucy pried at girl's surprisingly strong grip, trying to release the death grip. She finally got the girl off. And tried snapping her to attention. "Amy!"

It worked. She blinked and looked to her mother with glossy eyes. "Don't make me momma! Don't! Where's daddy? I want daddy..."

She sobbed into Lucy's shoulder. "What? I'm not going to do anything you don't like. I promise. Amy..."

Lucy pulled her away again and wiped her face. "What are you talking about?"

"R-r..." She shook her head as if trying to rid of some horrible thought. "Rittenhouse."

"What about them?"

"They're... They're real live bad guys," she whispered in all seriousness. "They aren't like Hydra in my favourite movies... Real. Live. Bad guys."

Lucy hid the smile that threatened to overcome. "What did they do?"

"I can't tell you. Daddy said not to tell you."

Lucy nodded and glanced at her crowd.

"When can I see daddy? He said I would see him soon."

"Perhaps very soon."

"Okay..." The Homeland agent interrupted. "I'll keep her here, under the cover of a niece or something. You guys need to get going."

Everyone filed out of the room except for Lucy and Amy. "Listen," started Lucy. "I have to go. I might see your daddy, then I'll come back and figure out where we'll stay. Okay?"

The girl nodded and they left the room.

 **~•~•~•~**

 **Hehehe. Getting excited. You should too. If everything goes right... Next chapter will get very interesting. ?ￂﾠ**

 **Thank you for reading! I love to hear thoughts, whether it be criticism, love or hate. I love them all.**

 **-EJ**


	3. Chapter 3

"Your Wyatt is fine."

Lucy heard the door click and steps come towards her. She continued to stare out the window, her blue dress tinting the glass.

When Flynn stopped walking, Lucy interrupted before he could say something, "We have a daughter."

She regretted saying it as soon as it escaped her lips. It was still shocking to hear much less it coming from her lips.

Lucy looked away from her reflection to see his reaction. He licked his lips and chuckled, "What?"

Lucy turned to fully face him. "We, you and I, had-going to have, a daughter."

He was stunned; the facial expression Lucy never thought she'd see on Garcia Flynn. "What are you talking about Lucy?"

"I don't know honestly," She replied. "I... Can't even..."

She shook her head. She reached up around her neck and unclasped the necklace. Wyatt warned her it might not be a good idea to spring this on Flynn. Especially considering why he's doing the things he's doing. Lucy couldn't keep it to herself. Not when she didn't know what to do.

Flynn took the locket from Lucy's fingers, his eyes never leaving hers. He looks down only to open it then looks to her again.

"Look," She whispered.

Warily, he looked down at the picture displayed inside. Lucy, himself and a little girl were as happy as could be in what looked like a park. Lucy was laughing at something, the girl was in mid twirl and Flynn was next to both, his arm around Lucy's shoulders watching the little girl. Smile on his face. He hasn't smiled like that since...

"Where'd you get this?" He whispered clearly taken aback.

"The girl in the picture, her name is Amy Iris Flynn," She paused in between each name. Flynn closed his hands handing back the necklace. "She came from 2025 with a note."

"What did it say?" Whatever he originally came here to say, it was completely forgotten.

"It was from you. Saying that you sent her," Lucy looked out the window again. "She got so scared when someone mentioned Rittenhouse, we had to pry her off of me."

"Why?"

"She said, 'Daddy told me not to you'. She was begging me not to. Asking for her father. Begging me not to." Lucy felt hot tears brim her eyes. "She wouldn't tell me anything."

Flynn didn't know what to say. How to react. He just stood there. He shook his head and turned to leave.

"Don't," Lucy pleaded. She was crying. "Please."

"You're grandfather is going to be at the summit. I.. Don't know what, will happen to you. In the future."

Lucy shook her head.

"Goodbye Lucy."

And he was gone.

It wasn't long before Wyatt came in. "Come on," Lucy said wiping her face. "We have to follow him."

"What did-"

"Let's go," She said again as she walked past him. "We have to beat him."

 **~•~•~**

 **I know it's short. I needed a somewhat filler before we jump I to the next part. I hope you guys are still enjoying!**

 **-EJ**


	4. Chapter 4

"I prayed to God," His voice was shaky but the gun and detonator was steady in his hands. He didn't want to do this. "He led me here. To this."

Lucy shook her head and smiled, "What if he led you to me?"

He seemed to pause. She continued. "You don't want to do this-"

"I don't want to, I have to!" He raised his voice. Then it lowered, "To put my wife and child back on this earth."

"What about the child you have at home?"

He didn't want to think about that. That happening can only mean, everything he did... didn't work. he shook his head.

"I want to help you. But not like this."

"How?!"

"Put the gun down and I'll tell you."

He breathes deeply. He studies Lucy. Lucy feels like his burning holes in her wit it's intensity. He clicks on the gun safety and sets the gun down behind him, along with the detonator.

"How is she?"

Agent Christopher nodded with a small smile. "She's just fine."

Amy ran up to Lucy and wrapped her arms around her thighs. Lucy bent down and picked the small child up. "Is daddy coming?" The girl whispered to her mother.

"We are going to go see him," Lucy whispered. "But first, I have to go get something important. Okay? Can you wait for a bit?"

Amy nodded and asked to be put down. Lucy obliged.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Wyatt asked her.

"Um," She thought about it for a moment. She didn't necessarily need him but support would be nice. "Yes. If you don't mind."

Wyatt gave her his trademark smirk. "Not at all... ma'am."

They got the address. Wyatt was driving as fast as he could with exceeding any speed limits and Lucy fired a text to Agent Christopher with the address.

Lucy placed her phone in her lap and glanced at Wyatt. "Thank you."

He smiled. "What for? This was your idea and I think it's going to work."

"For being here," She said.

Wyatt nodded and gave her another smile.

Lucy nodded to Wyatt and he gave her a knowing smile.

"Thank you, Agent Christopher, for watching Amy over the past few days. It helped a lot."

"It was no trouble," The woman smiled.

Lucy took Amy's hand. "We are going to go now. Figure some things out."

Everyone nodded with understanding.

"Where are we going?"

Lucy had one hand in her pocket, holding a piece of paper and the other gripping the girl's hand. "To see your daddy."

"You came alone?" Came his voice from behind her.

She turned around and met his eyes. "I said I would, didn't I?" She reached into her pocket and pulled out the piece of paper. "This is the name of the man who ordered the hit on your family and the men who carried it out. Take the Mothership, go one last trip and save your family. Then turn over the Mothership or destroy it, I don't care which."

He took the paper from her hands. "Trust me, after I save my girls, I never want to see the damn machine again."

Lucy smiled.

"Oh, I almost forgot," He reached behind his back then lifted his other as if to say, 'It's safe.' "I want be needing this anymore."

It was the journal. The journal that started his journey to rescue his girls. "You know, you never told me how you got it."

He smiled and licked his lips before replying, "You gave it to me."

Lucy gave him a short laugh. "Uh, no I didn't."

"Not yet," This is the most Lucy has seen Garcia Flynn smile in one day. "Take it from me, you age surprisingly well."

"I don't think this is over."

His brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Amy?"

Flynn turned his head at the sound f little feet running towards their direction. "Is this-"

His eyes never the girl as he tried to ask Lucy who she was. "Yes."

Amy looked up at Lucy asking a question with her eyes. Lucy nodded.

Amy ran to her father and hugged his legs tightly. He seemed to flinch. He looked scared.

Seeing them together, Lucy saw how much she looked like him.

"She looks like you," He finally said, just above a whisper.

Lucy chuckled. "Funny I was just thinking she looked like you."

He picked her up which thoroughly surprised Lucy. He looked like he immediately regretted it. Lucy watched the lament flicker over his face.

"The note she gave to me when she arrived said something about a mission. Future you explained it like I'd know what it meant. And that afterword 'everything would be right again'. It said, 'They came back. We thought they were gone but they came back'. I don't think it's over."

Flynn set the little girl down but she didn't let him go. It was obvious she was a daddy's girl.

"I don't know what to do-"

It all happened so fast.

"Put your hands up."

FBI unit was surrounding the three. Flynn put his hands up, he looked at Lucy, hurt clear in his eyes.

"You followed me?!" Lucy whipped around and yelled at Christopher.

"Think about what he's done, Lucy," She said, cool as a cucumber.

"Think about what we've done," Lucy hissed. Amy was thrown into her arms.

"I trusted you," Flynn was seething.

"I'm sorry! I-"

"You're sorry? You're sorry?! I trusted you with my family. I trusted you with my child."

Amy buried her face in her shoulder. She was crying. "What are they doing?" She sobbed.

And just like that, he was gone.

 **LORD HAVE MERCY ON MY SOUL THIS WAS DIFFICULT**

 **Especially when you know you can change it! lol**

 **I'm sorry if the quotes and whatnot aren't correct. I watched the episode twice but it has been a while. This is not edited either. Lol**

 **So... what on earth could possibly happen next? Who has ideas?**

 **-EJ**


End file.
